To assess longitudinal changes and interrelationships among potential hemodynamic factors which define the association between developing obesity and blood pressure elevation and could provide basis for clinical strategies to interrupt the pathophysiologic process by which obesity leads to hypertension and increased risk for cardiovascular disease morbidity and mortality.